This invention relates generally to roller skates and more particularly to a new and improved roller skate soleplate.
Roller skates of the kind to which the present invention is directed are generally provided with a shoe structure secured to a soleplate. From this soleplate, front and rear wheel support assemblies, known as roller trucks, depend and are secured to the soleplate by means of fastener assemblies known as action screws. In the past, soleplates have included a threaded bore to threadingly receive the action screw which secures the wheel support assembly. However, threaded bores formed in the soleplate itself have the disadvantage of requiring the replacement of the entire soleplate if the threads are damaged due to inadvertent cross threading of the fastener assembly during periodic replacement of the wheel support assemblies.
In other instances, the fastener assembly has been inserted through the soleplate from the top surface thereof prior to the attachment of the shoe structure. However, replacement of the fastener assembly, as may be required, necessitates the removal of the shoe structure from the soleplate to provide access to the fasteners therein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved soleplate for a roller skate.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a soleplate for a roller skate which allows the insertion and installation of a threaded fastener for the attachment of a wheel support assembly from the bottom of the soleplate.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a soleplate for a roller skate which enables the attachment of the wheel support assemblies without threading the soleplate and without the removal of the shoe structure therefrom.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings.